Waking Up In Vegas
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: Cloud and Leon find themselves in waking up in Vegas, with no recollection of what happened the night before. Just what did they do? Songfic. CLC


**A/n:** Hey guys. Taking a small break from Kryptonite at the minute, otherwise I'll overdose on it. Thought that this song would make a funny fic, so I just had to write one. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry :(

* * *

The blonde haired man with the unnaturally spiky hair groaned as he sat up. He had no idea where he was. And he had no idea why his left arm was slung carelessly over the older brunette beside him. And…why were they asleep in front of a motel door?

The eyes of the man next to him slowly fluttered open, and immediately shut again as the harsh light reached his eyes. He'd definitely drunk too much last night. Apparently, Vegas wasn't the best place to go if you wanted to remember the night. He sighed as he rolled over, noticing the blonde sat next to him, a similar look of pain on his face.

"Cloud?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "What…did we do last night?" In answer to this question, Cloud shook his head, his spikes falling back into their original position.

"…I have no idea. Sort of like how I have no idea why we are asleep _outside _the room we paid for. Where did the key go?"

**You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause your hung over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID  
But you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin'  
Dirty looks now don't blame me  
**

"Umm…" Leon started. Cloud gave him a look.

"You lost it! How could you lose it!?" he shouted, glaring at him. Leon pushed him softly against the chest.

"Don't look at me like that! You were the one who wanted to get drunk."

"Oh! You can remember that but you can't remember where the fucking key is! Bloody brilliant. Now how are we supposed to get all our stuff?"

Leon had no answer for this. He shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking. Right, they'd gone to Vegas for the weekend to have a laugh. They'd recently finished a big job, and they had gotten quite a bit of money, so they organised the trip to Vegas as a sort of relaxation thing. They'd gone to try their hand in the casinos, see if they could win big. They'd decided to get drunk at the same time, so neither could really remember what they had done.

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, a few bits of money came out with it, well more than a few. It was definitely more than he'd arrived with.

"Cloud!" he called, shocked.

**  
You wanna cash out  
And get the hell outta town  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
**

Cloud looked over, rubbing his elbow where he had landed harshly on it. His eyes didn't reach Leon though. They were stuck staring at all the money on the floor.

"We won?" he asked, not remembering himself. Leon nodded meekly, in too much shock to answer with words. "Come on then!" Cloud grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him along to the reception. "We can ask for our stuff and then we can go! We're rich!"

Leon planted his feet on the ground. He was thinking again, and Cloud didn't like the glint in his eye.

"What…?"

"If we won this much when we were drunk…imagine…" he said, the wonder apparent in his voice. He could see money signs in front of his eyes, and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. Cloud on the other hand was happy with what he had.

"No way buddy! We've already got plenty. We don't need anymore! Lets just go," he said quickly, wanting to get rid of any ideas that Leon was having.

**  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
**

"Cloud. Before we came, you were all up for making money. So come on. If we won this already, we can make so much more. We'll get our things, shower, change and then lets get going back to one of them casinos. We can make so much money. We'll never have to work again Cloud. Think of that!"

Cloud really didn't think that it was a good idea. He did like the sound of never having to work again. Their boss, Cid, was a bit of a slave driver, and he didn't give them many breaks. Even the thought of no more Cid didn't make him feel any better about it. He felt really uneasy, and his instincts were usually right. Not that Leon ever took any notice.

"Let's just get the spare room key and then we can think about this some more. You're still drunk," he argued.

"I'm not drunk. I'm hung-over. There's a difference. But yeah, we do need that room key." The two men set off towards the reception again.

**  
Why are these lights so bright  
Did we get hitched last night  
Dressed up like Elvis  
Why am I wearing your class ring  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime  
**

"This room is a little bright," Cloud commented as they entered. He had to shield his eyes slightly. Leon followed him in.

"Yeah. But I wonder what he meant by congratulations?" Leon mused, shrugging his shoulders. Cloud moved over to the dimmer switch, raising his hand to turn the lights down slightly. As he did, he noticed a glint of metal in his peripheral vision. Looking at his hand, he saw a thin gold band on his wedding finger. The two men looked at each other.

"…"

"…?"

Cloud looked at Leon's hand, and noticed that his own wedding finger was adorned with a similar ring.

"NO!" he screamed.

"What?" Leon asked. He hadn't noticed yet. Cloud held up his left hand, shoving it in front of Leon's face.

"We got married!" he shouted. Leon almost chocked on the air.

"Married?"

**  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
**

Both men stood in silence, looking at each other questioningly. Neither could honestly remember anything. Maybe they did get married. It wasn't unlikely. They were very strange drunks. They remembered a time when they had woken up in the middle of a corn field, stark naked. They couldn't remember if they had had sex or not, but neither man could walk very well. It had resulted, not in disgust as it should have, but in an argument about who would be the one doing the fucking in such a situation.

It turned out that Leon was the winner of that argument. Neither man wanted to remember how they'd finally resolved that issue.

"Do you really think we would?" Cloud asked.

"Well the receptionist did congratulate us. Maybe this is why. I wonder who witnessed it then?"

Neither man had any recollection of the event, so both shrugged simultaneously. This caused them both to laugh, and they began laughing even harder as they thought about their circumstances. Neither of them heard the maid enter the room. They were too busy laughing, having collapsed in a heap on the floor.

**  
You got me into this  
Information over load  
Situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town  
**

"Excuse me boys. I'm here to tidy your room," the elderly woman said.

"No problem. We'll just…sit over here," Leon chuckled. He dragged Cloud up, putting his arm around him as he pulled him over to the comfy looking chair in the corner. They both managed to squeeze in, but Cloud was half sat on Leon's lap. Upon noticing this, both man began laughing hysterically again. The elderly maid smiled.

"Listen boys. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you both a little last night, but I have my own children, and I didn't want you even more embarrassed in the morning," she said softly.

At this both men stopped laughing. Cloud asked the question on both of their minds.

"What did you do?"

"Oh boys. You are funny little things," both of them scoffed slightly at this as the elderly woman chuckled. "You were both just led there, you know…in your birthday suits, and you looked so innocent and wrapped up in each other. I didn't want you boys getting cold, so I dressed you again. You're both heavier than you look."

**  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me  
Remember what you told me told me told me**Both men stared blankly at the elderly maid, who noticed nothing strange as she went back to cleaning the room around them. Leon found himself chocking on air again. At this, Cloud snapped out of his stupor and smacked him on the back, causing Leon to cough and breathe again.

The maid bid them a good day with a smile, and left them alone again. They stared at each other, not knowing anything anymore. Leon was the first to talk.

"…Again!?" he chuckled lightly.

"Maybe it means something," Cloud replied with a similar chuckle. He had known long ago that he and Leon were more than best friends, and knew that Leon knew it too. It was just, neither man would act on it unless they were drunk. But now, thanks to their drunken antics, they had to act. They had to sort it, one way or the other.

"Cloud…maybe…?" Leon started. He didn't receive his answer in the way that he expected.

**oooooo yeah  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
**

Leon's eyes were wide with shock as he felt Cloud press his lips to his own. His eyes closed again as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Cloud moved to straddle Leon's hips, pushing him further into he chair. Leon pushed his tongue into Cloud's mouth, moaning as their tongues rubbed together. The friction was delicious and he need more of it.

Cloud ground his hips against Leon, the feeling eliciting a moan from both men. Leon pulled away from the kiss, his head only moving a fraction of an inch away as the chair restricted any further movement. Both men gazed into each others eyes, eyes full of emotion. Leon captured Cloud's lips again, the kiss full of passion and need. They were soon breathless again, but this time, as he pulled away, he left his lips close to Cloud's, speaking against them.

"Shall we give it a try when we aren't drunk?" he asked, smirking against Cloud's lips. He felt Cloud smirk back.

**  
That's what you get baby  
Shake the glitter  
Shake shake shake the glitter  
Get me some cash out baby  
Get me some cash out baby  
**

"Yeah. We can finally sort out that argument properly, huh?" he said as he pulled Leon up towards the bed in the centre of the room.

"Yeah. Don't worry though. When you can't walk, I'll carry you…Cloud…Leonhart."

* * *

**A/n: **That was extremely random of me. And Cloud and Leon are way OOC. But its reyt. They were in Vegas baby! Well R&R please, let me know what you think XD

x x x

P.S. I would like to apologise to Cloud for Leon making him the girl in this relationship...


End file.
